Love and Good Fortune
by infinitylexi
Summary: Ema sees a fortune teller, only to hear that she is going to fall in love with someone tall, blond, and popular.   She is not only furious when the teller says those things, but also when they actually come true.  Klema fic, T for cautious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Turnabout Superstitions

**Chapter One**  
><strong>Turnabout Superstitions<strong>

Carnivals were supposed to be fun.  
>But in Ema's perspective, it only meant time away from work. Time away from work meant giving the fop a broader opportunity to give Ema more work.<br>So when Trucy begged Ema to take time off of working and have a little fun, she was naturally reluctant to do so. However, Trucy _was _ Phoenix's daughter, and Phoenix had helped Ema so much in the past that it seemed like her duty to repay him (and perhaps his daughter as well).  
>"That Ferris Wheel was awfully big, Trucy," Ema said. "I can't believe it didn't freak you out even a little." Trucy shrugged and took a lick out of her ice cream. "I'm not afraid of heights." Ema rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like no big deal." Trucy walked over to a small, purple tent that didn't look like it was receiving much business. "What's that...?" she asked, tugging Ema to come look. She squinted her eyes to read the small text. "Fortune Telling, 5$ per person. Meet the magnificent Madame Melivolia!" Trucy scrunched up her face. "Melivolia?" Ema never believed in fortune telling. It just was based off a couple of cards and a stupid glowing ball. Trucy looked up at Ema. "Do you want to try it?" Ema didn't want to disappoint Trucy. "Do you want to go in?" Trucy looked at the sign again, curious. Trucy nodded. Ema handed the five dollars to Trucy, and she grabbed the money and practically flew through the flimsy tent curtains.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who be zhere?" It was dark in the tent, and all Trucy could make out was some lady's poor English. "Um... Trucy?" A spherical object started glowing from the center of the tent. "Tucy? Come, pleaazee..." As if on cue, a chair lit up. "My name is <em>Trucy.<em>"  
>"Okay, Tuzy... let us begin. Sit." Trucy cautiously made her way to the glowing chair and sat reluctantly. "Plaze your hanz on the table, pleaze, Tuzzy..." Trucy did so, and she could feel the lady's cold hands touching each finger delicately one by one. "I zee a cat in zour future, Tuzie..." Trucy furrowed her eyebrows. "A cat?"<br>"Dzo not inzerrupt!" Madame Melivolia continued moving her hand over Trucy's fingers. "Za cat bringz zou fortune..." Trucy shrugged. "I guess that's cool." Madame groaned. "Dzo not inzerrupt! Zou are dzone now!" She shooed Trucy away. "Fine." Trucy walked out.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Ema popped a Snackoo in her mouth. "You try it. But whatever you do, when she starts messing with your hand, don't interrupt her." Ema laughed. "No thanks. I'm not going in there." Trucy pouted. "Yes you <em>are<em>! Now go! I'll pay you back the five bucks afterwards." Trucy pushed Ema into the tent.

* * *

><p>"Who be zhere?" Ema dropped her Snackoos. "Aw, crap!"<br>"Zhelllooo?" Melivolia called. "Just a second! Geez!"  
>"Vell, come vhen zou veel vready!" Ema picked up her Snackoos and sat down in some ridiculous glowing chair. Ema put her hands on the table in front of her, assuming that's what she should do next. "Zvery good... vet's ztart..."<br>"I zee you have anger provlems... perhazs trvy vinding a good man who can keep vou under control... tall... blond... popular..." Ema spit out her Snackoo. "WHAT?"  
>Madame Melivolia stopped touching Ema's hands. "Honestly! People tovay have no resvect! Out you go, and leave da five dolvars!" Ema slammed the money on the table and threw a Snackoo at the lady.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened in there? You look upset." Trucy licked her ice cream. "I don't have anger problems if that's what you're asking!" Ema snapped. "I mean... I'm sorry, Trucy. That lady really ticked me off." Trucy grinned. "It's fine. I know where we can go to make you feel better..." Trucy spun Ema around to face a large ride in the distance. "The Ferris Wheel!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ema went to work the next day in an especially bad mood, and to see her least favorite person again was just an addition. "Good morning, Fraulein," Klavier grinned, leaning on the doorway and blocking Ema's only pathway to her office. Ema stood a good distance away from the doorway and crossed her arms.<p>

"What do you want?" Ema asked. Klavier raised himself off the door and moved towards her, making Ema feel uncomfortable. "Ah, you amuse me, Fraulein..." Ema still didn't falter. "Just move along, fop, so I can get to my office. You're _are _the one who wants me to work all day." Klavier moved aside reluctantly as Ema stomped through the doorway. Even he knew when not to push her. Ema walked over to her office in the corner. She sank down into her chair, exasperated. _Would I really fall for such a fop? It seems very unlikely. Klavier had so many other admirers, he doesn't need me... Oh god... am I actually _considering _ what that stupid lady said? _

"Stupid..." she groaned, before realizing that she said it out loud. A million thoughts were bursting through her mind right now, and the last thing she wanted to do was work. "Is something disturbing you...?" Klavier popped his head through the doorway. "Ack!" Ema flipped over her coffee mug. Coffee dripped from Ema's nose to her lab coat. "Oh Fraulein..." he chuckled as he came her side. As he was about to take off her lab coat, Ema pulled away. "The last thing I need is your help." She grabbed her mug, Snackoos, and lab coat. "I'll be back after lunch. You owe me at least a small break." Klavier grinned. "How about I buy you a quick drink? Don't I owe you at least that much?" Ema threw a Snackoo at his face. "No. No you don't."

Ema started regretting her choice. After spilling her coffee, she had nothing else to drink. After what felt like eternity, she couldn't bear the thirst anymore and stomped over to Klavier's office.  
>"Uhh...Klavier?" Klavier glanced up at the door, carelessly. Seeing that it was Ema, he straightened up. "Yes, detektiv? Are you here to accept my offer?" Klavier chuckled. "This is not a date!" Ema announced. "I never said it was, Fraulein, unless you want it to be." Klavier said. Ema's face flushed when she noticed this was true: he never <em>did <em> say it was a date, unlike all the other times he asked her out ever so obviously. "Fraulein, shall we leave? Or do you wish to stay in my office?" Ema rolled her eyes. "Just buy me a drink."

Klavier drove confidently, Ema noticed, then forced herself to look out the window. Klavier must have noticed, because he smirked.  
>"I don't mind, Fraulein, if you find me interesting to look at." Ema was about to Snackoo him, when she realized he was driving. "I don't find you <em>interesting. <em>I'm... just making sure you don't crash the car!" Ema furiously looked out the window again. If she ignored him, then he wouldn't talk to her, right? Klavier started losing confidence. "Fraulein?" Ema was starting to lose patience with all this fop. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed. This was harsh, even for Ema. Klavier tried to keep his cool. "I just wanted to ask you where you wanted to go, detektiv." Ema was slightly disappointed. The fop was now referring to her as detective. At least it was better than that German name she never understood.. Then she realized that maybe Klavier was not interested in her anymore. After all, "detective" is a much more formal title. Ema's face started to fall. _Wait, what am I doing? Why should I care what he calls me? "_Dumb..." she muttered. Klavier glanced at her. "You know detektiv, I happen to be very smart." Klavier tried to remember what being a celebrity taught him: never show weakness. "That's not what I... oh whatever." Ema rolled her eyes and turned the other direction. What a fop. A stupid, pathetic fop she would never, ever fall in love with no matter what a little "fortune" said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This fic is a collaboration between both SixelaNinja and QTrain. It was hard morphing our writing styles together, but worthwhile in the end. We appreciate all your reviews and guesses! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Locked in Turnabout

**Chapter Two**

**Locked in Turnabout...**

"I'll have the usual, danke," Klavier ordered, and turned to Ema. "And I would like a coke." Klavier furrowed his eyebrows. "I bring you to a fancy place like this, and you order coke." Ema shrugged. "Pretty much." Klavier stared at her hopelessly then turned away. He knew from all the girls that admired him, to never push a girl and don't try to flirt with them. Klavier liked Ema, but he wanted to know if the feeling was mutual. Something about her was different than the other girls who would do nothing but swoon over him.  
>"Here's the coke, and here's the usual for my man..." the waiter put down the drinks and slapped Klavier on the back. "Thanks, man." Klavier slipped the waiter a 10. Ema glanced at the waiter as he walked away. "You come here often?" Klavier nodded. "A man needs a time away from work every once in a while ja?" She stared at the tablecloth and sipped her coke. Usually, at work there were other people there to talk to, but now they were alone. There was a long silence that passed between Klavier and Ema. Klavier didn't mind the silence. It gave him time to glance at Ema once in a while.<br>"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll …" Ema looked over at Klavier. "What!" Klavier looked up, realizing he said it out loud. At least it was in German. "My apologies, Fraulein.. sometimes I speak German without noticing." Ema wondered how one could speak a foreign language and not notice, but she didn't say anything. Ema was about to say a rude remark, then looked at the fop. He seemed decent when he wasn't trying to flirt with her. Klavier actually looked... "Why are you smiling, Fraulein?" Klavier peered curiously at her. "Sorry, I was thinking of something else." Klavier didn't want to prod her, but he was awfully curious. _ Why was she smiling? _After Klavier noticed Ema smile, he wanted to see her happy face again. It wasn't often he got to see his fellow detektiv grin.  
>"Well we better get going! It's almost lunch time!" Ema suddenly got up and grabbed her stuff. "Nein, detektiv, we have much time. Let's have lunch here." Ema stared down at him and reluctantly set her stuff down again. "I assume you are hungry, ja?" Klavier peeked up at her from his menu. "Fine. As long as we eat fast, though." Klavier nodded his head and directed his attention back to his menu. "You are free to share it with me, Fraulein." Ema grumbled. Reluctantly, she leaned closer to Klavier so she could get a better look at the menu. <em>I bet he thinks he's so clever. <em>

"I assume you're paying, because I didn't bring my wallet," Ema said, trying to get a reaction out of him. Klavier grinned. "Of course. A gentleman always pays on the first date, Fraulein." Ema's face flushed. "This is _not_ a date." Klavier chuckled. "Ah, Fraulein. You amuse me so. I am only joking." Ema stared down at her hands again. She overreacted as usual. Time passed by like hours, until the waiter came. Klavier ordered for them both. "I assume what I ordered suits you, ja?"

"How would _you _ know?" Ema scowled. She looked over at the order, surprised. _I guess he does know. _ "Lucky guess," Ema said. They sat for a while in awkward silence, until Ema broke it. "We're going to go back to work right?" She blurted out. "Ja, I was already planning that." Ema's face started burning up. "Oh... I knew that." The food came out after what felt like eternity.

"Finally. I'm starved." Klavier knew better than to ask why she didn't eat the bag of Snackoos in her hand. "So... what else do you do... besides hanging out at bars and messing around with guitars?" "she asked teasingly. Klavier grinned. "I don't always go to bars, Fraulein. I just go to entertain my dates, ja?" "Dates? What dates?"

"Here's the bill. Pay up a good tip, y'hear?" The bartender grinned and passed Klavier the bill. "Danke, man." Ema threw a Snackoo at Klavier. "WHAT DATES?" Klavier laughed. "Why so curious, Fraulein? What piques the sudden interest?" Ema's face flushed. "No reason. I'm just surprised you actually hang out with girls instead of shopping like a good fop would." Klavier laughed. "Nein, detektiv." Ema wasn't satisfied._ But... why do I care? No. I'm NOT caring._

* * *

><p>Ema ate her food quickly, while Klavier ate his slowly, which annoyed Ema. If he would hurry up so they could leave, that would be nice. "You must be hungry. Should I call Herr Waiter to bring you something else?" "No." <em>So much for trying to make Fraulein happy. <em>

"Are you almost done?" She had scarfed down all of her food already, and she wasn't in the mood to be waiting for a fop. Ema had lots of work to do, thanks to him, and he would give her the favor to at least let her have time to do it. "Ja. Give me one moment to pay." Ema's face flushed at the memory of him joking about the bill and this being a date.  
>Klavier paid the bill and gestured for Ema to follow him back to the car. "I'm coming. Wait for a second, will you?" Klavier almost laughed. "Was it not you a few moments ago telling me to hurry?" Ema pressed her lips together, realizing this, and ignored the comment by grabbing her things.<p>

* * *

><p>Ema quickly got into the car and looked out the window once again. The less she saw of the fop, the better. Outside, there wasn't much to look at. Trees, cars, and houses passed by. The drive back to the office was much longer then usual. "Klavier..." Ema said suspiciously, "The drive to the bar didn't take this long." Klavier realized something. "Fraulein, I believe I have made a mistake... out of habit I have started to drive home..." Ema noticed it was starting to snow. "And I think a blizzard is coming..." she said slowly. Klavier kept driving. "Detektiv, our best option is to continue going to my house. The office is far away... and blizzards are dangerous. The faster we can get to a safe place, the better." Ema stared at Klavier shook her head. "I don't want to stay in your house! Who knows how long we'll be stuck in there with a blizzard?" "It's fine, Fraulein. Right when the blizzard is over, I'll take you home."<p>

Ema dug her fingers into her hair. "Ugh... this has _got_ to be some kind of messed up nightmare."

"Hot tea? My home is your home, Fraulein." He handed it over to Ema. Ema stared down at the tea skeptically. After all, it _was _ the fop who made it. Who knows what kind of poison could be inside? Klavier laughed. "It's just _tea, _Fraulein." Ema rolled her eyes. "I can see that. I'm not stupid. This is a detective you're talking to." She took a sip of the tea reluctantly. Klavier grinned and sat next to her on the couch.

"The power is out due to the blizzard, isn't it?" Ema asked, noticing the lit candles and dark atmosphere. Klavier nodded. "Apologies are sincerely mine. I did hope you would have time for your work." Ema squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Did he have to be so nice when she was purposefully trying to make a statement of being angry? "Well it's the work _you _ gave me." "Ja, and I will allow you to turn it in late." Ema rolled her eyes. He treated her like she was the student and he was the teacher.

Klavier slipped his arm around Ema casually, and Ema "casually" excused herself to use the restroom. He smiled. _This isn't over._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, now we're starting to move along. How long will the blizzard last? Assuming they're staying indoors, they might just get at each other's throats. Or the exact opposite. This is 100% spontaneous writing with QTrain (collaborating and writing spontaneously... that's something really hard to do). So even WE don't know how this is going to turn out. Continue reviewing and guessing, because your guess is as good as ours... (We'll definitely use guesses in our story if we find them clever). :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout Boiling Point

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>Turnabout Boiling Point<strong>

After several "coincidental" trips to the bathroom and finishing her tea, Ema received a call from Trucy. "Looks like the power is back on." She took a glance around the room only to see the lights flickering on.  
>Klavier didn't hear her, because he was fast asleep. "Trucy?" Ema answered. "Ema! You <em>have <em>to listen to my story!" Ema laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm listening!"  
>"You know how that lady fortune teller person said some cat would give me good fortune?"<br>"Yeah, but you don't believe her, right?" "No! I actually do! See, I found the cutest alley cat and Daddy is letting me keep him!" Ema's rolled her eyes. "Trucy, that's pure coincidence. You know how many alley cats there are? Plenty. The odds of you finding one are super high."  
>"No! But Daddy HATES cats and he let me keep this one! This one is probably super lucky or something! Anyway, Apollo brought the cat to court, and he totally won and bought me this pretty new bracelet!" Ema shook her head. "Trucy, I don't believe what you're facing is 'fortune' but rather just some polite people. I have to go anyway, Klavier is waking up." "Klavier? Wait, what?" Ema just realized what she said and quickly hung up. "Phew..."<br>"Nnn..." Klavier woke up and stretched his arms out. "Did I fall asleep?"  
>Ema laughed. "It would look that way." Klavier took a mental picture of her laughing. Although she was beautiful even while scowling, seeing her smile put his view of Ema in a whole different perspective. Her eyes warm and sparkling, and her dimples coming out of hiding. "Klavier, the lights are back on, but there's still a blizzard." Klavier nodded, half asleep, then realized Ema was watching him curiously. "Sorry, Fraulein, do you need anything?" "No, you can go back to sleep. I'll just stay here." Klavier knew better then to leave Ema alone while he was sleeping. "It's fine." Ema sat back into one of the plush chairs and folded her hands on her lap. <em>I feel so... different... I think this is a new record. Congratulations, Ema, you have broken your record for not ripping off Klavier's head for 5 whole minutes! <em> Klavier sat back up on the couch and motioned for Ema too sit next to him. Ema stared at the empty seat next to him blankly. "Fraulein, I'm not going to hurt you." Klavier knew it was big risk to ask her to sit next to him. With Ema, he had to be cautious when to make his moves and how... it only gave rejection an opportunity to strike. Ema did not want to give into Klavier's offer, but she started feeling cold, and the fireplace was right by the couch. Ema stood up reluctantly and plopped down in the seat next to the fop. Klavier was pleased with himself. It might have been the coldness that overtook her, but at least he was closer to Ema. The air was warm and it was about 5 p.m. Ema started to feel tired. She usually was very aware of her surroundings, but after a day off from work, she felt...happy. Her eyes drooped slowly and sleep covered her like a fluffy, white cloud of peace.

* * *

><p>Klavier sat in silence, staring off at the fireplace, until he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, only to see Ema resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful, and she wasn't blabbing off about some smart remark like usual. She looked content. Klavier wrapped an arm around her and turned back to the fire. After a couple minutes Ema started to shiver. The fire was dying out and the blizzard was still the same. He rose from his seat quietly and went to get a blanket .<br>"Klavier?" "I'll only be a moment."  
>He came back out with a long, fuzzy blanket. It was old, yet still useful. Klavier wrapped it around Ema's body and slumped down next to her again. The shivering ceased and Ema fell back to sleep. "Klavier...?" He looked down at Ema and saw she was still fast asleep. "Yes, Fraulein, I'm still here." Ema didn't mumble anything in her sleep again.<br>"Whoa." She stretched out her arms and blinked a couple of times. "I fell asleep?"  
>Klavier smirked. "It would look that way."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you know you sleep talk?" Klavier asked, pouring her more tea. "Sleep talk? I don't think so." "Hm. Well you were either awake, or you were sleep talking." Ema's jaw dropped. "I was <em>talking?<em>" Ema felt a sudden ping of realization. "What did I say?" Klavier smiled. "You spoke my name a few times." If Ema's jaw hadn't already been on the floor, it would have fallen again. "I did _not!_" "I'm afraid you did, Fraulein." Ema crossed her arms and looked out the window, frosted with ice. Klavier tried to wrap the blanket around Ema once again, but she grabbed it out of his hands. "Where did this blanket come from?" "I brought it out for you since you were shivering against me." Ema stared at Klavier. _"Against _you_?"_ Klavier glanced at Ema's pale face. "Is that a problem?" Ema's pale face turned crimson and she directed her gaze down to her lap. "I'm just surprised you didn't move me." "Well, if I moved you, you wouldn't be sleeping, ja?" Ema got up from her seat on the couch. "I'm going to the kitchen."  
>"What do you plan on doing in there?" "Cooking, of course. I'm not sleeping on an empty stomach, fop."<br>Ema left to Klavier's kitchen, only to find a cabinet full of pasta and more pasta. "You like pasta, I take it." Klavier smiled sheepishly. "I don't shop for food very often; I just go eat out." Ema looked at Klavier surprised. "You don't cook?" "I don't have a need to. I get asked out on dates so many times, I just go out and eat, ja?"  
>Ema's face flushed. "Okay, well let's get started," she said, ignoring that last bit. She grabbed some pasta. "Do you want spaghetti, or just plain pasta?" Klavier gazed up from his stool, surprised. "Spaghetti." "Fine, but you're cooking with me, you lazy fop." Klavier looked even more taken back and reluctantly off his stool, while Ema shuffled through the cabinets looking for a pot.. "I must warn you, Fraulein but cooking is not of my ilk." Ema rolled her eyes. "I can see that. I'm going to <em>teach<em> you." Ema set the pot down on stove and turned it on. "First, you turn the stove on," she said teasingly. "I know that much, Fraulein. Don't mock me." He grinned. "Second, you boil some water." "I know how to do that..." Klavier said slowly. Ema poured water into the bowl and waited. "What are we waiting for?" Klavier asked, staring at the pot. "We're waiting for the water to boil, fop. When the water bubbles, that means it's done. It is all thanks to science." Ema said, proudly. Klavier smiled at her. Klavier admired Ema's determination for science. "Okay, Fraulein... I can do that." After the water, they added the pasta. Ema grabbed a stool and sat by the stove and watched it. "Klavier, I'm not doing this alone. Hurry up and watch it with me. This is the most important part." Klavier walked over to Ema and sat on the stool with her. The stool was not particularly small but not small enough for the both of them to fit. There was just enough room for them to sit against each other. Sitting by the hot water didn't help the fact that Ema's face was burning up again. Klavier glanced down at the pot and then at Ema. "Cooking is actually really fun with you." Klavier whispered into her ear. Ema swiveled in the small area she had then realized he was right next to her. After that terrible decision by Ema, their two faces were three inches apart and staring at each other. Klavier started closing off the distance by leaning closer...and closer...and... "No!" Ema shrieked, jumping off the stool.  
>"I have to... go to the bathroom. Watch the pasta!"<br>Klavier got off the stool. "You've used that excuse ten times today!" he retaliated. "What is it about me that you find so disgusting! Tell me!" Ema turned around, surprised and slightly hurt. "I don't find you disgusting!" "I'd beg to differ. Every time we touch, or talk, or even just make eye contact you make some kind of excuse to _leave_!"  
>"I don't find you disgusting," she repeated. "Then what <em>is<em> it?" Klavier glared at Ema. Klavier usually kept his cool, but now she could see the anger practically glowing in his eyes. "It's...just..." "What? " "I have to go...um... to the bathroom... again..." Ema was basically grasping for excuses. Klavier started glaring at her. "Fine. If you find me so terrible, then leave. my house." Ema stared at him. "To where? There's a blizzard outside. In case you haven't noticed, it's been snowing outside for like, three hours already!" Klavier shook his head. "You hate me, admit it!" Ema shook her head vigorously. "Klavier, I don't _hate _you!" He turned around to face her. Every time he took a step forward, she took a step back.  
>"Ema, if you don't care to enlighten me on what you find so repulsive about me, you must find staying with me just as horrible. Feel free to leave. And don't come back," he snapped. Ema's jaw dropped. "Fine!" She grabbed her stained lab coat and ran out into the blizzard of white and nothingness...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I'll let you on a secret: Something bad happens. :P Ok, guesses, anyone? :) Keep reviewing, as well as guessing. Sorry if it was a bit corny, but we tried our best to convey the emotions as well as possible without making it an AA soap opera.**


	4. Chapter 4: Turnabout Moodiness

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>Turnabout Moodiness <strong>

The lights were on when Ema left, and then next thing to switch on was the TV.  
>Klavier sat on the couch, and fingered where Ema sat. "Nein, ich kann nicht über sie denken."<br>Perhaps changing his train of thought would help keep his mind off of Ema.  
>"Detective Ema Skye found lying on the sidewalk. She was unconscious and was taken to the hospital immediately." The news reporter spoke in a serious and rushed tone. Klavier practically jumped out of his seat. <em>This is all my fault... "<em>We are not aware of how long she was out on the streets, but she is in need of immediate care. If you know anything that would serve Ema Skye's welfare, please dial the number below."  
>"She is very sick... Is she going to get better? How long will she be hospitalized?" Klavier's questions rang around the air like bells. "Mein Gott, I just need to get there quickly."<p>

* * *

><p>The questions Klavier asked earlier spurted out of his mouth when he saw the nurse.<br>"I'm afraid I can't leak information to someone not related or somehow connected to Miss Skye. Are you her brother?" Klavier shook his head, and then was slightly offended that the nurse had never heard of Klavier Gavin. After all, he was a celebrity. No, he wouldn't let his ego get in the way of seeing Ema. "I'm her... I'm..."  
>Suddenly, Lana Skye burst through the hospital doors like something out of a dramatic soap opera. "I'm Ema Skye's older sister, Lana Skye. I need to see her right now." "Right this way, Ms. Skye." Lana left just as fast as she entered, yet Klavier was still stuck at the front desk. "Lana! Will you let me... will you allow me to come with you?" he asked. This was odd. Here he was, begging for mercy to see his old boss' younger sister. He had to admit it felt awkward. Lana was usually very stubborn, but after seeing Klavier's desperate look she agreed and granted permission for him to enter, as long as she got to see Ema first.<br>While Lana visited Ema, Klavier sat on one of the chairs outside. _This is all of my fault... I hope that Ema will get better. _After for what seemed like eternity, Lana walked out of the hospital room. "She's all yours." Klavier started getting butterflies in his stomach, seeing Ema lie in a hospital bed, so weak and pale, but at least she was conscious...partly. The door shut behind Lana and silence wafted through the air. All the anger from before had turned to guilt. "Ema...?" Klavier whispered, "Are you there?" Ema's eyelids fluttered slowly. Her breathing came out in small huffs, and she wrapped the blanket around her again. "Klavier, is that-," Ema started to cough violently, then started shivering again, "you..." Klavier wrapped his fingers around her hand, trying to keep them warm. Ema sat up straighter slowly in her bed, leaning against the backboard for support. "Ema, are you feeling better?" "I'm feeling a lot better, fop." Ema smiled teasingly. "And the doctor says I can go home after today." _RING RING. _Ema pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Ema, are you feeling better?" Trucy's voice was worried, but also anxious, like she needed to ask her something.  
>"Yeah, Trucy. Is there something wrong?"<br>"Yeah! I just wanted to know if your fortune came true yet!" Ema laughed. "Oh, that." She glanced at Klavier. He was looking out of the hospital window, trying not to intrude on Ema's conversation, but he was obviously eavesdropping. Not that he understood what any of this meant, but it was still bothersome. "Hey fop, what do _you _think?" Klavier broke his gaze with the window. He grinned, caught in the act of listening in. "Since I have no idea of what you were referring to, I don't think it would be fair to answer, ja?"  
>Ema smiled. "Anyway Trucy, I don't think the fortune teller has... any real talent!"<br>"But the fortune she gave me was true!" Trucy insisted. Ema sighed."That was just pure coincidence." "It was NOT a coincidence."Trucy shrieked from the other end. Ema held the phone away from her ears. "Anyway," Ema said calmly, "I still don't have feelings for him." Klavier, who was doing a pretty good job of pretending not too eavesdrop, spun around. Ema turned the opposite direction. _ I forgot, Klavier is right there..._ "Listen, Trucy." Ema whispered. Ema's finger accidentally brushed the speaker button. "Why don't you love Klavier yet?" Trucy screamed, oblivious to the fact that Klavier could hear every single word she said. Klavier walked over to Ema, who was trying to hide herself using the thin hospital sheet. "Trucy, I have to go..?" Ema quickly shut off the phone and turned away from Klavier again. "Fraulein...is something-". Ema racked her brain for an excuse. "I need to go to the...bathroom again." Klavier knew there was no point in holding her back. "Go ahead, Fraulein." Ema quickly walked away, when a nurse opened the door. "Do you need extra time, sir?" Klavier looked up at her. "Yes, danke." The nurse left, leaving Klavier some time to do some thinking. _What was that phone call about?_ "I'm back." Ema stepped back into her bed and wrapped the blankets around her again, as if to hide from Klavier. "So what was that phone call about...?" Ema knew there was no way to get out of this. "Me and Trucy went to the carnival and there was this stupid fortune teller," Ema sighed, remembering that oh-so-annoying moment. "Then, Trucy wanted me to go in. So the fortune teller, Madame Meli-whatever, said that I would fall for someone tall, blond, and popular..." Ema started getting quieter. Klavier started staring at Ema. "What!"  
>"But that wouldn't come true, because fortune tellers are just fakes!" Klavier shook his head. "You just can't stand the thought of ever feeling something for me, can't you, Fraulein?" Ema furrowed her eyebrows and let her mouth drop slightly. "It's not that! I just can't imagine a <em>fortune teller <em>being correct at something." Klavier sat on Ema's bed. Ema stared at the spot he was sitting in. "Ema, I don't think you are telling me everything." He was staring into her sad, confused, and terrified eyes. "I think I am, though," Ema whispered. Klavier's gaze didn't falter. "Are you afraid of the fortune teller? Or the truth?" Klavier had a way of messing up what she said. She hadn't said she was afraid of the fortune teller at all, but she was so caught up in his eyes she didn't say anything about it. The nurse came back in again. "Sir, your time is up, the patient needs her rest." Klavier tried to put on his most charming look, but the nurse continued to hold the door open, ushering him out. Klavier looked at Ema for one last time, before leaving. Ema didn't show any emotion to the fact that Klavier was leaving, in fact she seemed more comfortable with that idea. After all, then she could push off his questions until later.

* * *

><p>Ema got out of the hospital next day, and the blizzard had died down. She walked back to her apartment and stepped inside. Her apartment was tidy, besides the fact that there was science equipment scattered everywhere. Ema didn't like being at Klavier's house, and she was happy to be home. She quickly went to her bedroom, when something caught her eye. It was a letter. It wasn't fancy, but a plain, simple one. The letter simply said "Ema" in scrawled printing, but other then that, there was nothing special about it. Not even a sender address. <em>What is that? <em>Ema picked it up and pulled out the letter. "Dear Detektiv, I hope you recover soon. From, Mr. Gavin." The letter was formal. There was no meaning to it. It simply was a get-well soon letter from a co-worker; it didn't feel special. _Does Klavier no longer have feelings for me?_

* * *

><p>After being home for two days, Klavier felt lonely. Though he only spent a couple hours with Ema, Klavier missed having Ema around. He regretted letting Ema go into the blizzard. If she hadn't left, they could've been finished and eaten the pasta. The night of the blizzard, after Ema left, he had had to eat plain pasta, since he didn't know how to make the sauce. It wasn't much of a disappointment, at least, it shouldn't have been. But Klavier really had wanted to cook with Ema, and, if she would allow such a thing, she would sleep in the same bed as him. However, those little, "insignificant" stepping stones were thrown into a lake. Klavier sank down into the couch, tired thanks to everything that had happened. He then spotted a big, coffee-stained bag lying in the corner. Klavier picked it up and looked through it, only to see an I.D. The I.D read "Ema Skye, detective," and other information.<p>

Ema must have left her bag when she came over to his house.

* * *

><p>Ema got ready to depart to the office the next day when she noticed something was missing.<br>As a practical person, she retraced her steps of yesterday.  
>"I took it to my office. I took it to the restaurant. I took it to Klavier's house..." Facepalm. Of course she leaves it with Klavier on the most important day: her detective's annual exam!<br>She obviously couldn't take the exam without her I.D., which was in her bag, with everything in it. That included her car keys.  
>"This. cannot. be. happening."<p>

At the worst time, she had to go and see Klavier. She wasn't sure of him anymore. He was being formal, yet casual, and rude, and apologetic, but charming, yet also moody.  
>And it threw Ema off completely. She walked (without use of her car) to Klavier's house and knocked on the door. She was almost <em>praying <em>that Klavier wasn't upset to see her, and as a logical person who believed in science, she never prayed.  
><em>Knock. <em>No answer. _Knock. _Ema started to wonder if he wasn't home, or maybe he was just ignoring her. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Maybe-  
>"Hallo?" Klavier opened the door and overlooked Ema's sigh of relief. "Ah, Detektiv Skye. I have a feeling I know why you are here." He pulled out Ema's coffee-stained bag from behind the doorway. "Yes, thank you. Now I really must be going..." Ema reached for her bag, but Klavier pulled it away. Unfortunately, it was easy for him to make it out of Ema's grasp, for he was taller than her. "Klavier, this isn't funny. I have to go take an exam!" she pouted. Klavier grinned. He had missed the detective squirming uncomfortably.<br>"Ema, if you haven't noticed, it is very cold outside. Please, come in." He opened the door, only to show a warm fireplace blazing next to the couch for two. "Very tempting." Ema wasn't lying. "But I _really _have to go take my exam! It determines whether or not I'll get promoted!" Klavier twirled the bag on his finger. "Ja, but it is very nice to be working for me, nein?" Ema sighed. "Just hand over the bag!"  
>Klavier once more displayed the wonderful and comfortable-looking scene of a fireplace and couch, but Ema persisted on receiving her bag.<br>Klavier reluctantly handed over her bag. "Will you let me drive you to work? It would be much faster." Ema couldn't deny this was true. "One car ride, Klavier." Ema smiled. "But you are bringing me to _work _and nowhere else." Klavier grinned. "Even the bar?" Ema rolled her eyes. "Even the bar."

* * *

><p>The moodiness showed again at work the next day. Klavier Gavin was not a happy camper.<br>"Achtung! I was talking to _you!_" Klavier was busy yelling at a fellow detective, who was investigating a homicide until Klavier had accused him of giving him the wrong information. "Mr. Gavin, I swear I wasn't the one who gave you the wrong information! I'm sorry but-"  
>"But nothing! You will listen, schon gut?"<p>

The detective was lost with the switches between German and English, but nodded. "Y-yes sir." "Can't you do anything right, Herr Detektiv?"

"Y-yes sir." Klavier was practically ready to rip off the innocent detective's head. "Stop, with the yes sir and get to work! You don't want me to get mad, nein." Klavier was screaming in the office, and it seemed like no one was there to stop him.

Ema walked in through the building doors looking relieved. Usually, Ema had self-direction and always concentrated on working right away. It wasn't big thing when there was yelling in the office. Especially if that person was yelling at Dick Gumshoe, but today there was a different voice that took Ema's mind of work. Ema rushed, following the screaming until it lead her towards Klavier and a detective. Klavier's back was to her, showing no realization that Ema was right behind him.

Klavier heard footsteps behind him and unless they were martians from space, he had no intention to pay them any mind. After the detective left, obviously with many instructions and jobs from Klavier, Klavier finally swiveled around to continue yelling at the person eavesdropping, it did release all his anger. "What do _you_...? Klavier stared straight at Ema's face, his voice getting draining away. Ema looked up at him, astounded. Klavier had always been the friendly, cool guy. The guy people went to when they needed help, or when they wanted to invited someone to a fancy restaurant, but now he was screaming at countless people. Klavier's face dropped for a second, then regained it's angry composure. "Klavier, are you okay...?" "Why do you care, Fraulein? And I think you have work to do, ja?" Klavier sneered. Ema looked taken back. _Why is he being so... rude? _Klavier's menacing look didn't falter.

"Detektiv, I would advise you to go to your office and work, like you should be." He turned back to face the other detective and continued yelling.

Ema sighed, and almost wanted to help the poor detective. However, she had received orders. And something told her if she didn't obey these orders, she would be that detective in the corner being yelled at.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WE KNOW THAT WAS A LOT TO TAKE IN! And we apologize, but we ARE going somewhere with his moodiness from him being sympathetic and apologetic to charming and seductive to him being completely rude and blowing Ema off. Obviously, Ema is questioning Klavier's moodiness and self-doubt. Can anyone guess why he's acting this way? And sorry if you had to whip out Google Translate a couple times. :P<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Turnabout Misunderstanding

**Chapter Five**  
><strong>Turnabout Misunderstanding<strong>

Too many things were spinning through Klavier's mind at the moment. He pushed his fingers through his scalp, and threw his paperwork on the floor. He was in no mood to finish them right now, and he refused to give them to Ema. Ema had enough on her hands right now, from trying to deal with him to all the workload he'd given her. But giving her work gave him an excuse to talk to her. No. He wouldn't be that selfish.  
>Klavier argued with himself, but he knew that doing that to Ema was wrong, no matter how crazily unstable he was right now. Klavier stared blankly at the pile of papers on the ground, and decided to deal with them later. Instead of more paperwork, he pulled out a large, worn album that he hadn't looked at in ages.<br>Time was definitely catching up to it. Most of the pages were torn or falling off.  
>Klavier placed his fingers on the cover, ready to flip it. But he was obviously hesitant. He hadn't looked at this album in...who knows how long? Klavier fingered the album... and decided to finally open it.<p>

* * *

><p>Klavier was fine until the picture with him and his old girlfriend smiling together, holding each other, so close, so perfect... unstoppable, even.<br>Klavier burned holes into the picture. His ex-girlfriend was smiling, her brown hair tied up like it always was. Her smile was contagious, her laugh was like a symphony... Klavier choked back the tears and memories as he turned the page.  
>The photo showed Klavier and his ex holding Klavier's sister's baby together, cradling her ever so carefully. He threw the album on the floor. "Verdammt!"<br>"Why does Ema have to look so much like her...?" His voice became quieter.  
>"Hello?" Ema walked through the door and Klavier jumped a little in his seat. Ema looked down at the floor and noticed the album lying on the floor. She directed her attention back to Klavier once more. "Um, I was just wondering if you could sign these papers." Ema walked over to the stunned Klavier and handed him a pile of papers. "Danke, detektiv. I mean, ja. Ja, I can."<br>"Klavier... are you okay?" Ema took a step forward. "Ja. I'm fine. Go back to work, please, Em- ah, detektiv." Ema didn't move. "Klavier..." She moved towards his desk, and along the way picking up the album.  
>She leaned against the desk, and placed the album on the table.<br>"Can I open it?" Ema asked. Klavier looked at the photo album again. Normally, Klavier wouldn't want people to be snooping through his old memories, but it wouldn't matter if she saw his old girlfriend. It wasn't like she had any feelings for him. She _did _basically reject him."Fine, detektiv. If you must skim through other people's business in order to finish your own work, then ja." Ema gently took the torn up album and placed it in her lap while Klavier looked at her quietly, sadness hiding in his eyes. She settled down and flipped through the pages. There were so many pictures of Klavier and some girl. The mystery girl had long, flowing, brown hair, but kept it tied up rather modestly. Klavier seemed so happy to be with that girl. Pictures of them at the beach, the mall, the park, and even on a cruise scattered across each page, no matter which page Ema randomly flipped to.  
>"Is she your..?" Klavier nodded and stopped Ema's question. "Ja, detektiv." He looked up for a second, and looked back down at his desk. Ema flipped to a random page, and looked at Klavier. But he didn't meet her gaze. Instead, Klavier dug his fingers through his hair and stared at his desk. <em>That's his girlfriend? <em>Ema felt like someone was stomping her heart to shreds. And she didn't even know why, because she thought she felt absolutely nothing for Klavier. Ema threw the book on the chair, still opened to that page. Ema flew out the door, leaving Klavier pondering on what Ema had seen. It was a picture of Klavier and his ex-girlfriend kissing on their anniversary. Klavier looked at it, confused. It wasn't like they were dating anymore... Why was Ema so angry?  
>Ema stalked back into her office and slammed the door shut. <em>I never want to see that stupid fop again! How could he shamelessly flirt with me while dating that girl? <em>Ema sank into her chair, going over everything that had happened in her head. _Maybe I'm just stupid for thinking he ever liked me... in any sort of way. Maybe I'm just another girl that he can mess with when he's bored... Maybe-_  
>"Detective Skye? The autopsy report..." a detective working under Ema stepped into the room and handed Ema the autopsy report Ema needed for Klavier. "Thanks. Can you give it to Kla- um... Mr. Gavin?" The detective nodded slowly, confused for a moment, but then walked out and closed the door. Up until then, it was "fop" this and "fop" that. Now... Mr. Gavin?<p>

* * *

><p>Klavier thanked the detective that came by with the autopsy report, and opened his album again.<br>It scared him to think about how much Ema had looked like his ex-girlfriend, and yet he was still attracted to her. Did he love her? That was a different question, with a different answer. He could easily admit that he was attracted to Ema in every possible way, but the matter still stood. Was he in love with Ema Skye, or was she just a memory of his old girlfriend? And what was that whole fortune telling business about? Klavier shook his head and put away the album.

"They're just memories..." Klavier said. _Sunken memories that have fallen to the ground. _After his old girlfriend had deserted him and left to Italy, Klavier had felt like a part of him was missing, irreplaceable. _What if Ema is just a replacement until his girlfriend came back...?_

But Klavier knew, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, his girlfriend wasn't coming back. She was an ex-girlfriend. That was what the "ex" was for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's pretty short and kind of a filler... but we think it explained a couple of things. :) Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**We would like to thank aceattorneyfan for all the advice, reviews, ideas, etc. :D Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Turnabout Mistake?

**Chapter Six**

**Turnabout Mistake?**

Ema looked at the clock that stood on her desk. It was time to go home. She packed up her bag and opened the door, making sure she steered clear of..."Mr. Gavin." But there was no way to get to the entrance on the building without passing his office. Ema and Klavier's room stood on the eighth floor. If she could get to the elevator, she would be free. Ema strode confidently past his office, noticing he wasn't even there. Ema relaxed, then quickened her pace to the elevator. When the glossy, silver doors opened, she stepped inside.  
>"Wait, hold the door open!" Ema reached her hand out and held the doors so that the person could get in. "Thank y-" Klavier's eyes stared right at Ema. She crossed her arms and inched towards the corner of the elevator, staring at everything besides the spot that Mr. Gavin occupied. There was an awkward silence that roamed the elevator. They reached the first floor and the doors opened wide. Ema dashed out as quickly as possible, leaving Klavier looking after her, and utterly confused.<p>

The next morning, Ema completely avoided eye-contact with Klavier. She addressed him as "Mr. Gavin". She tried not to talk to him, pass him, or _see _ him. It was better that way. After all, it kept her mind focused on the important things: work and science. The fop was just another distraction. _Just another distraction. _Ema took a turn down the hallway she typically did not take. Distraction. He's a distraction.

"Hallo, Frau," Klavier grinned, and surprised Ema by swinging around the corner. Ema dropped her books, grunted, and picked them up. "Do you enjoy ruining my mornings?" she asked, standing back up. Klavier looked down at her. She was a little shorter than he, enough so he could look down on her and she could look up. "Ruin? Nein. I was just wondering if you would like to come with me for a drink after work." Ema furrowed her eyebrows. "No." Ema answered without thought. Plus, if she accepted, she would be letting him have an affair, right? Then she walked away, not glancing back at Klavier. Klavier's confidence was slowly tumbling. It's not like Klavier wasn't rejected before. He usually dismissed it and moved on to the next person, but Klavier felt... different.

After dismissing Klavier's offer, Ema felt satisfied. She had left Klavier standing there. Though, Ema had to admit, Klavier looked sad... Ema smiled inwardly, she broke his heart just like he had broken hers. With that, Ema stalked off to her office, feeling happy for the first time in days.  
>Slumping down in her chair after feeling so accomplished, she got to work. That simple happiness slowly drained away, leaving her with loneliness. If she had had accepted Klavier's offer to go for a drink, she would not have been stuck at her stupid office alone. She looked around her desk. Where was that folder Mr. Gavin said he would drop by? The question left her mind and she minded her own business.<p>

No one had even come over to ask her questions. Ema finally took her lunch break, closing the door. Walking through the aisles of offices. She glanced at Klavier's office, remembering that she needed to ask him about the folder. Opening the door, Ema walked in, glancing at the album that crushed all her feelings for Klavier, if she even had any. Klavier apparently was not here. Ema quietly crept up to his desk and sat down in his chair. _Klavier, what have you done?_

* * *

><p>Ema stared around at Klavier's office. Ema's last drop of happiness evaporated, leaving her with longing, when the door started opening. "Ja, let me just download it into the computer, but it might take a while." Ema froze. Klavier was going to see her. That was when the closet caught Ema's attention. She ran for it and shut herself in it. It wasn't a walk-in closet, just one of those closets that had a sliding door, like the one that could only fit coats.<p>

Klavier walked in and slouched down into the chair, exhausted and still feeling like he was missing something he couldn't place his finger on. Klavier glanced down at his desk. Had someone come in here without him knowing? Whatever. Klavier sill needed to get the files uploaded. He didn't have time to wonder about meaningless things. Though hours of staring at the computer screen was in his future, he could not stop thinking of Ema. After going over everything that had happened, Ema was not just a replacement. At first, he teased her out of amusement. But she turned into something more, something his ex-girlfriend never could be. Never would be. Never- _Rustle, Rustle. _Klavier glanced at the closet. What? Was there a burglar in his closet? Was he becoming delusional? Klavier slowly raised himself off the chair, creeping towards the closet. When Klavier reached the closet, he slammed open the door, revealing Ema stuffed inside. Klavier's expression softened, then became hard again. "Detektiv Skye, may I ask what is going on in here?" Klavier tried his best to stare at her like a boss should, but inevitably failed. He was so happy to see Ema that his face turned to a smile.

"Just, um, cleaning?" Ema quickly brushed a piece of dust to the side. "See?"

Klavier laughed jokingly. Ema gave up her act and stepped out of the closet. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Perhaps it was some sort of unspoken rule to not speak at that moment. But whatever it was, Ema stumbled upon it. Literally. She fell over, and cursed silently under her breath. _What a klutz I am. _  
>Klavier caught her at the last moment. They stood kissing distance away. She was breathing his air. He was breathing hers. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was absolutely insane. Or maybe it was spontaneous. Whatever it was, Ema and Klavier brought themselves to kiss one another. And throughout the whole kiss Ema was thinking four simple words. Is this a mistake?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's short, but there wasn't much more to add it without ruining the cliffhanger. :) Keep reviewing!<strong>

**We would like to send a shoutout to aceattorneyfan for all the reviews and advice! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Turnabout Crystal Clear

**Chapter Seven**  
><strong>Turnabout Crystal Clear<strong>

The next morning, a more comfortable atmosphere was afloat, but not for long. While Klavier was practically waltzing around the building with joy, Ema started regretting it. Everything. She regretted everything. Besides, every time Klavier came to her mind, so did that blasted fortune teller. Ema decided to apologize to Klavier. It would bring closure. After all, he _was _ dating someone else. Ema knocked on Klavier's door and it burst open. Klavier grabbed her hand and brought her inside.

* * *

><p>"Hallo, Fraulein." Ema didn't look into his eyes. They would melt Ema, bringing her into his spell. Something she swore to never do. "Klavier, this isn't a good idea." Klavier furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean by this?"<p>

Ema sighed. "I don't want to interfere with you and your girlfriend." Klavier took a moment to process this, and then started laughing. Ema fumed. "What's so funny?"

Klavier shook his head. "Fraulein, is this why you've been treating me like horse dung?" Ema rocked back and forth on her feet. "Yes?" she replied, hesitantly. Klavier walked up to her and held her hands. "Frau, the girl in my album was my _ex_-girlfriend." Ema started flushing deeply. Ema started laughing too. "I'm sorry, Klavier. This time, I was the fop. I swear I'm sorry." Klavier grinned. "Swear on science." He was testing her now, and Ema rolled her eyes. "I swear on science."

* * *

><p>Nothing really changed. Klavier still flirted with Ema, and she gave him the same responses. But something was a little more lighthearted about these gestures. They didn't hold the coldness that it had before. It wasn't like just because they kissed meant anything had changed for Ema. Everything was wading in clear waters. Klavier felt like he started having a better relationship with Ema.<br>Ema steered clear of Mr. Gavin. Having a romantic relationship with him allowed the fortune to come true. Even though Klavier showered her with attempts to flatter her, she tried to keep her business-like manner. She didn't make eye-contact with him or even answer in complete answers. Ema simply said yes or no then walked away while Klavier stared after her.  
>While Ema stalked away, Klavier faced his eighteenth rejection of the day. Klavier's dignity started tumbling like a tower of cards. He got a glimpse of Ema before going home, and took the chance while it still stood.<br>"Ema, is something wrong today?" he asked. Ema stopped walking. "Um, no Mr. Gavin." "There it is again, Fraulein. 'Mr. Gavin' this, 'Mr. Gavin' that." There was some seriousness in what Klavier was saying, but he was grinning so playfully that it was barely noticeable. Ema sighed. "Klavier, you know as well as I do that professionally, this 'thing' we've created between us isn't scientifically stable, or healthy! It's not healthy!" Ema started making up random excuses. klavier walked towards her, and placed his hands on her waist.  
>"That is very nice, Fraulein," he said. "Now tell me, what is the <em>real <em>reason you are suddenly so distant?" Ema still resisted. "It's a stupid reason! You'll laugh!" Klavier shook his head. "I promise I won't. I swear on... I swear on my finest jeans." Ema laughed. "You're such a fop." Klavier laughed with her. "That is rather irrelevant, nein? Now, explain." Ema sighed. "It's that fortune teller."  
>Klavier wanted to laugh. He really did. But instead, he kissed Ema, and brushed hair out of her eyes. "Fraulein Detektiv, if that 'fortune-teller' is such a fraud, then you need to not worry about her, ja?" Ema looked into his eyes. They were so dark, but so happy and light at the same time. Was that even possible?<p>

"You're right, I guess, but she really bugged me and-"

"And you would let her have the satisfaction of thinking she irked you?"  
>"N-no!"<br>"Then forget about her. She has no importance."  
>"Klavier, that's-"<br>"The right thing. You cannot deny it."  
>Ema knew she had lost. He was inevitably right, and she wouldn't let the fortune teller get the best of her.<br>"Okay, let's go, then," Ema smiled. "To where?" Klavier asked. Ema raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Where else? The bar!"

* * *

><p>After a wonderful night at the Wonder Bar, Klavier started getting confident. Ema didn't seem to avoid him anymore. It was like a growing friendship, but Klavier wanted to be more. He wanted to be able to hold Ema and make her feel better without her giving him a funny look.<br>Every now and then, Ema and Klavier would have a simple lunch at the bar, talking about nothing more then work. Klavier pretended to be subtle and change the subject and each time he failed more miserably. "I keep trying to get the documents to Gumshoe, but the computer's not processing-." Ema babbled on and on about documents and computers, things Klavier didn't care about. "Ema." She looked up at him, obviously annoyed that he had interrupted her oh so fascinating story. "Yes?" Ema stared right at him. Klavier stumbled on his words. Changing the subject slowly didn't work so he decided to take a bolder approach. "Detektiv, as much as your story...interests me," Klavier said slowly, "can we talk about something else?" Ema gave him an irritated glance before finally agreeing. She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, giving Klavier a cold stare. "So, Fraulein, I was wondering, what do you consider this lunch to be?" Ema pondered over the question then settled on an answer. "This is a business-like lunch between to co-workers." Klavier turned his gaze downward. "Would you like to go on a date, Ema?"

Ema was shaken back, what had he just asked? On a regular basis, Ema would've laughed out loud and reject his offer, but Klavier looked nervous and was starting to blush furiously. _ Well, that's a first._ Ema smiled at Klavier. "Of course, fop." Klavier regained his smug composure and smiled back at Ema. "This time, it'll be at my house." She nodded slowly, remembering the last time she'd been to Klavier's house. Ema quickly agreed then left.  
>At the workplace, Ema smiled inwardly. She couldn't wait for the...date. Then she gasped in horror. Ema needed to see the fortune teller.<br>"Vat, vould you vant zis time?" Madam Melivolia laced her hands together and leaned forwared on the lace-covered table. She gave Ema a calculating stare, waiting for her question. "Madam Melivolia, I wanted to ask you about my fortune." "Are you ze girl that vill fall in love with ze handsome man?" Ema looked at the fortune teller then mumbled a yes. "I was wondering...am I really going to love him?" Madam Melivolia sighed then gazed at Ema. "I vill only zell you zis once, so lizen carefully. Ze heart vill only truly love once. Your true love vill lift zou off your veet and vill only have the heart for vou and vou alone."

* * *

><p>Klavier swept the house, making spaghetti for the both of them. Thanks to Ema, he had started cooking for himself and actually used his kitchen. Klavier dressed up in a suit and stared at the crackling flames of the fireplace. Ema was special, better then his ex-girlfriend. She looked past Klavier's armour. She overlooked his arrogant, confident self and saw the weaker side of Klavier, the side that truly loved her. He loved Ema more then he ever loved anyone. Ema made him feel weak. A knock came from the door that shook Klavier out of his dreamland and he went to the door, almost gasping out loud at what he saw.<p>

Ema stood at the doorway, wearing a dress that made Klavier want to stare at her forever. It was a deep blue dress that went up to her knee. The dress was sleeveless and was still modest at the same time. Ema looked like she had grown taller, thanks to her three inch heels, but it was her face that made Klavier lose his breath. Ema wore only little makeup, but it made her look like an angel, with her hair curled and flowing loosely like the wind. "Klavier..." Ema looked at Klavier, making him snap back into reality. "Sorry, did I dress to fancily?" Ema's face turned down, gazing everywhere but at him. "Of course not Fraulein." Klavier swifly invited Ema into his house and closed the door.

Ema didn't know what made her wear that dress. She had bought it simply because it had caught her eye. She was always so embarrassed to wear in public, let alone for a date, but she felt like it was appropriate for this dinner. She did her makeup and slipped on her most expensive shoes. When she reached the door, there was an electrical notice saying that her power would be out for at least one week and that she would need to move out for a short period of time. Ema disregarded it and left.  
>When Ema reached Klavier's house, she felt nervous. What if it wasn't supposed to be fancy? What if she had overdressed? There was no turning back now. Ema stepped up to the door and knocked. It swung open to reveal a shocked Klavier. After Klavier returned to the real world, Ema was promptly invited inside. Klavier's house looked exactly the same as the first time she had come. There was still that blanket resting on the couch. The blanket Klavier had wrapped her in. The smell of spaghetti wafted through the air and Ema smiled. Klavier must have noticed it because he had the look of satisfaction plastered all over his face.<p>

So far, things had been going fairly nicely, in Klavier's opinion. After setting down the wine and food on the table, Klavier and Ema started to eat. The warm light of candles lit up the room. "Thank you for coming." Klavier blurted out. Ema stopped eating and sat up straighter. "Of course, fop." Ema teased. _The heart will only fall in love once. _The fortune teller's words rang clear in Ema's mind. _What if Klavier really doesn't love me? _ Ema had asked herself this question many times already, but she usually dismissed it and distracted herself, but today, sitting with Klavier, made her sadden at the thought of being just another girl to Klavier.

Klavier noticed Ema was quiet and saw the look of sadness cross her face. "What is wrong, Fraulein?" Ema produced a fake smile. "N-n-nothing." Ema smiled one last time before continuing to play with her pasta. Klavier couldn't help but notice that Ema was remotely quiet. Other then a couple compliments here and there, the dining room was even more awkward then the bar. There at least they had the chatter of other people to drone out the silence that passed between them, but here, they were alone. Klavier started wondering if having a date at his house was even a good idea. "What do you want to do after this?" Ema gave him a distracted glance. "Whatever you want..." Klavier nodded.

Ema didn't know what to say. Every time she looked at Klavier, the thought of him not loving her crossed through her mind. When Klavier went to wash the dishes, Ema walked to the living room, stumbling in her heels and tight dress. She sat down, remembering that day when the blizzard stormed outside and she was stuck with Klavier inside his foppish house. The sound of tap water running over by the kitchen helped distract Ema. Ema excused herself to go to the restroom and walked up the stairs. Walking down the hallway, Ema passed unoccupied bedrooms, feeling sympathetic for Klavier. Though Ema lived by herself in an apartment, she knew all her neighbors and never felt lonely. Klavier had lost both Kristoph and Daryan. Next to the bathroom was a door. It must have been Klavier's bedroom. It was the only room that held clothes and books and foppish clothes. Ema smiled a little to herself.

The door was slightly opened and Ema snuck a peek inside. The bedroom was neat. In fact, if Ema hadn't known better, she would have thought the room didn't even belong to Klavier. It was a beige color. The bed was neatly made with no creases. The pillows were nicely aligned and everything was in place. It tore Ema's heart apart to think that maybe he had brought another girl in here. Ema quietly stepped inside. "It is nice to know that you are interested in my bedroom, Fraulein." Ema spun around quickly staring right into the eyes of Klavier. "I'm sorry." Ema mumbled. Klavier dismissed it. "Nein. I believe you Americans have a saying, 'no big deal', ja?" Klavier looked past Ema into the room. Loneliness shone in his eyes. As if on cue, Ema blurted "Klavier, are you lonely here?" Klavier gave Ema reassuring shake. The electrical notice crossed her mind. She was skating on thin ice, but took a risk. "My power is going out, so I was wondering if I could stay here for about one week."

Klavier didn't know what to say. He did feel lonely here. There was no one else that occupied this house but him. "Ja, Fraulein. Whatever suits you." Klavier leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "You can choose whichever room you like. You can even share a bedroom with me." Klavier joked. Ema smirked at Klavier, flushing red. "No thank you, fop. I'll just take the one next door." Klavier laughed then walked out of the doorway with Ema following. The date went by smoothly. After all, they discussed living conditions and how it was going to work. Ema would move in tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of separations. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Turnabout Permanent Marker

**Chapter Eight**  
><strong>Turnabout Permanent Markers...<strong>

The next day, Ema appeared at Klavier's door with two large bags. Klavier invited her inside and showed her the bedroom. He had tried to fit the room to her needs. The room looked so complete now that there was someone living in it. Klavier smiled and looked around before allowing Ema to step inside. She settled down her bags and thanked Klavier. When Klavier left, Ema threw herself on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. The room l"iooked a lot different from when she saw it yesterday. The bed had new blankets and the room looked more... alive. Ema settled her things down and started unpacking and filing clothes into the closets and drawers. However, when she opened her dresser, she saw the Gavinner's emblem instead of an empty place. It hung on a chain. Ema picked it up, and noticed that beads fell to the sides. Klavier had left her a necklace. She smiled to herself. _I'll get him back, _ she thought.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Klavier was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Ema. He had planned to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but his plans were foiled when Ema woke up and came outside. He smiled when he saw her clothes. She was wearing a long, unfitting Gavinner's tee and necklace. It was almost like a dress.<br>"I see you found my old clothes, Fraulein," he said, flipping over a pancake. Ema rolled her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Cook your pancakes." "I was going to surprise you, but you seemed to be out of bed already." Ema didn't know what to say. The thought of waking up to find pancakes made her happy. In fact, she didn't even know that Klavier knew how to make pancakes. "I'm sure you make this for all the girls that stay at your house." Ema mumbled, staring down at her socks. Klavier looked up from the stove and turned around.

"Actually, Fraulein, you're the first girl I've ever cooked for. In fact, you are the first girl I let stay at my house." Klavier went back to making pancakes while Ema smiled. "Thanks..."

* * *

><p>Ema scarfed down her last pancake, hoping Klavier would leave the house. If he left the house, she wouldn't need to worry about acting like a freak, and maybe she could even snoop around a little bit... "So... Are you going anywhere today?" Ema winced, realizing that had come out wrong. "No, not today." <em>Great...<em> "Unless, you want to go somewhere." "It's fine." Ema cleaned the plates then retreated up to her room.

* * *

><p>At about eleven o' five, Klavier realized he needed some ingredients for lunch and quickly drove off to the market. When Ema heard the garage door opening then closing, she jumped out of the room, scouring around the house. The house was normal, pretty big, but overall normal. When she finished looking around, she stopped by Klavier's room and walked inside. Klavier must have not had made his bed yet, so the room looked messier then before. Ema walked around the room, scanning over the picture that hung on the wall. It was obviously Klavier and his ex. Klavier looked so much happier with her. Happier then he ever was in front of Ema. "I'm home!" Klavier had just arrived, carrying bags of groceries. Ema burst through Klavier's bedroom door and slammed the door after running into her bedroom. Ema stayed in her room, leaving Klavier clueless downstairs.<p>

Klavier heard the door slam, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He was practically stumbli

* * *

><p>ng to the kitchen, arms filled with groceries. Out of all the things he knew about Ema, it was that if Ema was upset, it was best to leave her alone. Ema would never understand how much he cared about her. Klavier sighed, Ema would never come to realize Klavier's true feelings. Every time he was close to talking about their relationship, Ema avoided it. The problem couldn't be helped. Just because Klavier went out with a lot of girls before didn't mean they were special like Ema. His ex had had loved him back, something Ema could never do. She couldn't admit her feelings. If she did, life would not be such a mess.<br>Klavier ran out of things to do quickly. He retreated to his room, only to remember he had not yet made his bed. After making sure there were no creases he slumped down taking off his Gavinner necklace, the same one Ema was wearing. Klavier had not even considered that being in this house alone made Klavier feel lonely. After Kristoph left, he had lost his one of his only friends. Then Daryan left. Even though he dated girls didn't make them his friends. Ema, on the other hand, taught him things, like cooking. (If that was a poor example, at least it was an example). She supported him and even argued with him (unless it was a bad day), but even friends had disagreements. Ema might never feel the way he did, but it felt good to truly love someone. Unrequited love...

* * *

><p>Ema felt stupid. Why did she care if he loved her or not? It wasn't like she loved him. Ema grabbed a pillow and slammed against the wall. "What was that?" Klavier shouted from the other room. Ema started to get up to retrieve the pillow, then went against it. Something glinted out of the corner of her eye. It was the Gavinner's necklace. She picked it up slowly and examined it. As much as she disliked Klavier, she really liked the necklace. Ema never got a gift from a boy before, but then again, Klavier might not even give it to her. He probably gave it to her as a way to flirt. <em>Whatever..<em>. It was about one o'clock and she still hadn't eaten. Her stomach had started grumbling half an' hour ago, but she was to lazy and didn't want to run into the fop. _I shouldn't be worried, I am just his guest. _Ema quietly closed the door and crept down the stairs. Ema scrambled to the fridge and opened it slowly. There wasn't anything inside that seemed appetizing. The fridge contained beer, a lot of it and some vegetables. _Wow.._. On the top shelf, was some ham and bread. A sandwich it is.  
>After making it, Ema sat at the kitchen, munching on it slowly. Ema's head perked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs. <em>Shoot.<em> Klavier appeared at the doorway, looking at the sandwich. "I was going to make you lunch, but it looks like you have everything covered." Klavier started rummaging through the cabinets, looking for a pot. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise Klavier that Ema had gone through his fridge. Ema was a curious person, and throughout everything, that was the thing Klavier accepted the most.<br>They were eating lunch together quietly, when the mailman knocked on the door. Klavier excused himself and thanked the mailman for the letters. He flipped through the letters, and placed one on the table. Puzzled, he said, "Fraulein, that one is for you." Ema took it and tore off the seal.  
>Dear Ms. Ema Skye, This is a notice about the apartment you are currently occupying. Your room is going to be evacuated. We are sorry for the inconvenience. You have 6 days to remove your belongings.<br>-Your landlord.  
>Ema stared at the piece of paper, horrified. Klavier leaned over her shoulder, and took the paper away from her.<br>"You can stay with me, Fraulein." _Verdammt, where did that come from? _It wasn't that he didn't want Ema to live with him, but why did it have to be so obvious? Ema stared at him incredulously. "Klavier, I can just stay at a hotel. I don't want to cause you any more trouble. " Ema turned her head slightly, directing her gaze elsewhere. "Ema, you are anything _but _ trouble." Klavier sat down on the stool next to Ema. They were only a slight distance away.  
>"Klavier..." Ema whispered. She didn't finish her sentence, because Klavier kissed her before she could. Where in a typical scenario, Ema would Snackoo him, she actually leaned in closer. And if she didn't know any better, she would say she had fallen in love. With the fop? Yes, with the fop.<p>

* * *

><p>If Ema wasn't born a natural scientist, she probably would have been a lot less reluctant when Klavier explained to her that she was in love, and he was too. Love and science just didn't mix, you see.<br>Ema sat on the couch. Her couch. Klavier's couch? Their couch. _Their _couch. It had been exactly six months, two days, eight hours, and fifty-two seconds since the day they started dating. Ema still stayed at Klavier's house every once and a while, but she had started to accept the fact that no matter what happened, she would always love Klaiver.  
>The next day, Klavier had invited her over for a formal dinner. She dressed up and did her makeup as Klavier had asked. When she arrived, he wore a fancy suit and fixed his hair. The house was lit and it looked as romantic as ever. She kissed Klavier and sat at the couch, while Klavier went to retrieve something. He returned shortly and went to his knees. "Klavier, what are you doing!" Klavier ignored her and looked up into her eyes. "Ema Skye, will you marry me?" Ema's eyes filled with tears as she squealed and hugged Klavier all at once.<br>Klavier laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I assume this means 'ja'?" Ema nodded in her pool of tears. "Yes, Klavier, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Before someone asks why it's called "permanent marker," we used it as a symbol it signify that whatever in the chapter happened: it was permanent, like permanent marker. :)<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The day after the wedding, Ema Gavin went to the carnival. Yes, the carnival. She needed to see a certain someone.  
>However, when she arrived, she saw no one but a blond, woman who must've been in her late 30's packing up the fortune teller's tent.<br>"Um, excuse me, is Madame Melivolia's tent?" Ema approached the woman. The woman looked at Ema for a moment, and sighed.  
>"If you're here to sue, trust me, it's all taken care of." Ema furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "N-no, I want to <em>thank <em>her." It was the woman's turn to furrow her eyebrows. "Hon, you should know-"  
>"I know, I know. I should have believed her in the first place." Ema sat down on the curb next to the half-taken down tent. "What I was going to say before you <em>interrupted <em> me," the woman continued, "was that Madame Melivolia doesn't exist." Ema thought over what the woman just said and gasped. "_You're _ Madame Melivolia?"  
>"How did you know?" the woman asked. Ema smiled. "Not everyone I know gets so pumped after someone interrupts you." Madame "Melivolia" blushed and looked at the floor. "Yeah, sorry." Ema couldn't help herself anymore.<br>"How did you know I'd fall in love with someone tall, blond, and popular?" she asked, anxiously. The woman bit her lip. "My fortunes are fake, hon." Ema's jaw dropped open. "B-but it came true!"  
>"I say that with everyone. Especially the ones that tend to get angry over such little things. It makes them happy." Ema was slightly disappointed. Who wouldn't be? She thought she had found a little magic in her life.<br>"I'm very happy for you, though," the woman added. Ema sighed. "I really thought I found something that contradicted science, for once." The woman smiled. "Do scientists believe in luck?" Ema shook her head.  
>"Then I'd say you did. After all, not everyone gets a little taste of love and good fortune."<br>Ema smiled. "Thank you."  
>Melivolia laughed. "Thank <em>me?<em> The lady that lied to you? No, go thank your guy." Ema nodded. "I will." _I will._

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Nice little twist, huh? Tell us how the overall fic was!<strong>


End file.
